


Hell is hot but Marvel men are hotter

by Sebslust



Category: Magneto - Fandom, Marvel, xmen - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Erik Lehnsherr, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Erik You Slut, Erik has Issues, M/M, NSFW GIF, NSFW drabbles, PORN gifs, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Erik Lehnsherr, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebslust/pseuds/Sebslust
Summary: Nfsw gif porn drabbles some fluff.Might add more people in the future.(Only male reader)





	1. Chapter 1

**Favourite POSITIONS**

**Bucky**

Bucky LOVES seeing his boy face down with his back arched while he ploughs him from behind, He also likes being behind his boy so he has access to his neck and shoulders. But God does he love watching his dolls ass go.

** **

**ERIK**

Erik loves the fact that you're a power bottom, most of the time he is on top and in control but he loves it when his boy rides him.

** **


	2. kisses

**Erik**

Erik doesn't make out with his boy a lot when they aren't having sex but sometimes on the less busy days, he would indulge.

** **

**Bucky**

Bucky being the touch starved beanhe is loves to give playful pecks on the lips neck or anywhere he can reach every day all day, hes not comfortable making out unless behind closed doors.

** **


	3. Hurting your feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really any writing pretty much only gifs here.

**Erik**

**you believe in peace between humans and mutants.**

** **

** **

**Bucky**

**He agreed to date you but keeps blowing off all of your date plans and going out to spend time with his "friends" instead.**

** **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! leave some drabble ideas in the comments!


End file.
